Bubble Gum
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Metalocalypse fic. Toki, Skwisgaar and a bowl full of bubble gum candy. My first dethklok and slash fic. Please Read and Review.


**Miss Queen B: Hey all, wrote this a while back and thought I might as well post it. Big fan of Dethklok, even bigger fan of Dethklok Slash so here's my first somewhat slash fic for my favorite couple, Toki and Skwisgaar. Enjoy.**

**Bubble Gum**

Despite his band member's demands and threats, Toki once again signed to another candy endorsement deal. This time it was for this new brand of bubble gum that Toki help to design call "Dethgum." Basically, it's just a black round gumfilled with blood color oozethat was wrapped in a black and red wrapper. Yet, who cares what type of gum it was, it could've been mint flavor or something that had a simpler taste to watermelon, either way, Toki had his hands on a sugary treat again. Out of the act of kindness and a way to get the others to stop bothering him about the candy, he promised to go easy when it comes the eating and chewing on the gum.

A small smile form on Toki's lips as he held the giant metal bowl with a small yellow sticky note that said "Toki's Candy" close to his chest while popping a few pieces of gum into his mouth. There was nothing more relaxing than watching t.v. while eating all the candy or in this case, bubble gum you can have. His peaceful time was interrupted when he heard footsteps walking over to him. Toki looked up to see Skwisgaar walking over to the couch Toki was sitting on and sat down with a bored expression on his face.

"Wuts on" the blonde asked.

Toki blew a large bubble and letting it pop all over his face. He snickers as he scrapes the sticky treat with his tongue back into his mouth. "Nothings, just flippings channels" he said, popping another bubble gumball into his mouth.

Skwisgaar stares at Toki for a moment when he heard another popping sound follow by loud chewing noise. There were wrappers all over the couch, floor and Toki's lap with a paper towel on the arm of the couch with a pile of used, chewed up gum on it.

Toki caught him staring at him, "Wuts" he asked.

"Nothings, just takes it easy on de gums" Skwisgaar said.

"I's is" Toki said, spitting out a huge wad of gum into hishand after it lost its flavor and added itto his collection on the paper towel.

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes when Toki stuff five new gum balls into his mouth, "yous wants one" Toki offered him a gum.

"Nos, I's don'ts want to ends ups in a diabetic comas likes yous" Skwisgaar said.

"Dat was onlys one times" Toki said, making another huge bubble and letting it pop.

The blonde shook his head as he grabs the remote and turn up the volume to block out the chewing and popping sounds.

Hours past and Skwisgaar was bored as ever as he flipped from one channel to another. He was a little annoyed from the fact that there were over 300 hundred channels and nothing to watch.

"Just picks a channels alreadys" Toki said, chewing and smacking his lips together.

"Wills yous stops chewing ons dats gum its getting verys annoyed" Skwisgaar said, flipping through the channel faster than before.

Toki just stared at him for a moment than gave him an annoying, blackish, reddish stained grin with a little bit of red goo running down his chin. Skwisgaar made a disgusting look and went back to watch T.V.

A few more hours past and there was still nothing on to watch. Bubble gum wrappers were piling up around Toki's feet and a few flew over to Skwisgaar's which he bushes off with his hand. He got use to the sounds of smacking lips, chewing, bubbles popping and the crumbling nosie when Toki unwraps the gum from the wrapper and letting it float to the ground and forgotten.

Skwisgaar sighs, he might as well try the gum since most of it was lying all over the floor and couch. "Hey Toki, lets me haves a gums"

Toki calmly unwraps a gum, drops the wrapper to the floor and toss the gum into his mouth. He made a giddy cringe when a burst of sugary, unknown flavor filled his mouth as he started to chew it.

"Toki, lets me haves a gums" Skwisgaar asked again, raising his voice a little bit.

The brunette blow a bubble and let it pop around his lips. He licked it back into his mouth and said, "sorrys, thats was my last ones" he said.

"Yous lying, yous have bowl fulls of thems" Skwisgaar said.

Toki lifted his bowl to Skwisgaar's view to reveal nothing, but bubble gum wrappers. "Sees" he said.

"Don'ts yous have anymore" Skwisgaar asked.

"Nos, not tils tomorrows" Toki said, "dats wuts you gets for not takings my offer a whiles ago"

Skwisgaar grew very annoyed as Toki giggled a little bit and blew another bubble in front of the lead guitarist. "Ands don'ts thinks I's sharing" Toki said, enjoying the moment a little too much that he didn't see Skwisgaar scooting closer to him.

Suddenly, a pair of hands clasp onto Toki's cheeks and force his head to twist to Skwisgaar's direction and have his lips crash into the other guitarist's. The metal bowl with the "Toki's Candy" sticky note dropped to the floor with a clang. Bubble gum wrappers spread all over the flooronly to bestepped on by Toki's feet when he was pushed back into the couch. His light blue eyes widened when Skwisgaar pressed his lips even harder on his mouth. Toki's mouth opened a bit from the shear shock only to have Skwisgaar's tongue dive in greedily.

Skwisgaar started to lick every little space inside of Toki's mouth which tasted like sugar with a hint of spicy cinnamon. Toki made an unexpected moan and stiffened when he heard something smashing behind Skwisgaar. At the corner of his eyes, he spotted Pickles standing there by the entrance and apparently had dropped the bottle of alcohol he was holding. Toki thought Pickles's presence would stop Skwisgaar, but the lead guitarist didn't see the drummer, who quickly turns the other way and left while hoping he was so drunk he was seeing things.

Toki was pressed harder against the couch till the point Skwisgaar was on top of him. Finally, with one choking slurp and gulp, Skwisgaar parted, breaking the thin strand of saliva that was connected to the two men's lips with his tongue and grin.

Toki pushed him off, sat up and wiped his mouth, "Wuts was dats all abouts" he asked.

Skwisgaar just smirked and blew a black reddish bubble gum bubble in Toki's face.

_POP!_

_Fin_


End file.
